


Patient Interview

by YourFaithfulServant



Series: Talon!Dick [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Arkham Asylum, Brainwashing (implied), Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is a Talon against his will, Dick is the only member of the bat family there, Lots of mysteries that I might explain in a sequel, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture (implied), bruce hides things, it is not by the Arkham staff btw, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFaithfulServant/pseuds/YourFaithfulServant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is dead, until he isn't. Bruce discovers an amnesiac Dick Grayson who just happens to be the newest Talon. After months of hiding him away from their family and trying to help him regain his memories, he decides to put him in Arkham Asylum, where he'll be able to get help. It doesn't go as expected. </p><p>---</p><p>Based off the patient interviews in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. Transcript form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Patient Interview 1 [TRANSCRIPT]**

Dr. Noel: This is my first interview of Patient 5093, no name listed, alias is Talon. He has been linked to numerous murders and crimes throughout Gotham and was brought in personally by the Batman three days ago. Reports suggest he has been a model patient since his admittance and he has caused no trouble with staff or the other inmates. He appears to be in his early twenties, dark skin and hair, and distinctly has heterochromia. He is also covered with scars. I hope in this first session we will be able to fill some of the many blanks on his chart. Bring him in!

_[Sounds of scuffling and a door opening, footsteps]_

Guard: Here he is, Doc.

Dr Noel: Thank you. You may leave us now. I doubt he will cause any problems.

Dr Noel: Take a seat, get comfortable.

_[Silence]_

Dr Noel: So, you are the infamous Talon, correct?

Talon: ...I suppose so.

Dr Noel: Most people think that Talon is a myth, merely legend. If you are truly Talon, that suggests you’ve been around for centries. Do you believe that?

Talon: No. I am the latest of many.

Dr Noel: That’s interesting. Are you also implying that before you were Talon, you were someone else? Do you have a name?

Talon: I don’t remember.

Dr Noel: Is there anything you do remember? A face? A birthday, maybe?

Talon: _[Agitated]_  I don’t remember. I don’t remember how I got here. I don’t even remember yesterday. Besides, you shouldn’t be asking questions like that.

Dr Noel: And why not?

Talon: I don’t know! I’m not supposed to say my true name, ever, to anyone… I think someone said that to me, but that’s all I have. Please, just leave me alone! I don’t want-

Dr Noel: Talon, are you alright?

Talon: _[Distressed sounds]_ My… head!

Dr Noel: Oh dear… Guards! Can you escort him to medical?

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, want some more headcanons or drabbles, or want to ask me something you should totally follow me at flyingcircusnightwing.tumblr.com. Feel free to hit me up with requests if you'd like! I love to get some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patient Interview 2 [TRANSCRIPT]**

Dr Noel: Though I may be quick to suggest after only one session, I already have several diagnoses, including severe amnesia, PTSD, and after several reports from staff and daily weighing, some type of eating disorder, in the very least. Unfortunately, I suspect he may have more that are undetectable at this time. Talon is a very troubled individual, though luckily nonviolent for the moment. At this point, I do recommend he stay here at Arkham Asylum. I believe he is not mentally fit enough to be held accountable for any crime.

Guard: You ready, Doc?

_[door opening]_

Dr Noel: Of course. Hello again Talon. Do you remember me?

Talon: Kind of. Today is a good today.

Dr Noel: ‘Good day’? Can you elaborate?

Talon: Some days are just better than other days.

_[Pause]_

Talon: … I think I loved someone once.

Dr Noel: How does that make you feel?

Talon: I don’t trust it.

Dr Noel: Why not?

Talon: It might just be Them trying to control me again.

Dr Noel: Who is ‘Them’?

Talon: If you’re smart you won’t ask that question. I’ve killed people over the answer.I think, anyway.

Dr Noel: Would you kill me, Talon? Do you feel a need to?

Talon: No. I don’t want to. But it doesn’t matter how many times I say no or how much I don’t want to. I always do what they want.

Dr Noel: What would they do to you if you refused?

Talon: I don’t want to talk about it.

Dr Noel: Talon, please, I only want to help you.

Talon: _[angered]_ No! And you can’t make me do anything. Stay away!

Dr Noel: _[sighs]_ Maybe next time. Guards!

_[Door opening, and then immediately movement. Chair scraping across the concrete]_

Talon: _[panicked]_ No, don’t touch me!

Guard: [Experlative], he’s got my gun-

Dr Noel: Talon-

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patient Interview 3 [TRANSCRIPT]**

Dr Noel: It has been two weeks since Talon took the weapon of a guard. It was a breach in security and should not have occurred, but it only adds to the mystery of my patient. Before being tranquilized, he had a good minute in which he could have killed multiple people. So why didn’t he? From all reports, he is a trained killer. The fact he did not when given an opportunity is very interesting.

_[Pause]_

Dr Noel: After two weeks in solitary he is now cleared to come back for therapy as normal. I hope that this session, answers about his behavior will be uncovered, hopefully without another incident.

_[Door opening]_

Dr Noel: You are free to leave, guards.

Guard: Sure you don’t want us to stay, Doc?

Dr Noel: I’m sure he won’t be an issue, but thank you anyway.

Guard: Whatever you say...

_[Door closing]_

Dr Noel: Hello, again. How are you feeling?

[Silence]

Talon: ...sorry.

Dr Noel: For the incident two weeks ago?

Talon: I don’t like it when I lose control like that. Bad things happen.

Dr Noel: Like what, for example?

Talon: Just bad things.

Dr Noel: Considering your memory, I’m surprised you remember so well.

Talon: Bad memories are easier to keep than good ones. I don’t know how but They probably made sure of that.

Dr Noel: There’s that ‘They’, again. Why are you so afraid of ‘Them’?

Talon: I didn’t used to be this way. I used to be… good.

Dr Noel: You aren’t now? What are you then?

Talon: No, not like I was then. I just have a feeling you wouldn’t understand. And you really want to know what I am?

Dr Noel: Yes.

Talon: _[Voice louder with each word]_ The truth is, I don’t get to decide anything. I do what I’m told and that’s it. If I’m told to kill someone, I do it, because I have to. I’m not a mercenary or a villain. The truth is…

_[Pause]_

Talon: _[quietly]_ ... I’m just Their pawn.

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! And once again I have a DC/writing blog at flyingcircusnightwing.tumblr.com where I talk requests and post drabbles, so follow me if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, want some more headcanons or drabbles, or want to ask me something you should totally follow me at flyingcircusnightwing.tumblr.com. Feel free to hit me up with requests if you'd like! I love to get some.


End file.
